1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to golf clubs having detachable heads and shafts. More particularly, the invention pertains to a golf club and a related kit in which various selected club heads and shafts may be interchanged and adapted to suit the needs of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf clubs having removable shafts are well represented in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,827, granted to Reynolds, Jr., three embodiments of a golf putter with a removable shaft are disclosed. A keyway engaged by various shaft locking means, prevents the shaft from rotating. A screw or a double threaded allen bolt threadably engages the lower end of the shaft, and secures it within a bore in the club head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,269, issued to Burrows, a temporary golf club shaft-component connection is illustrated. A compression nut, an adapter insert with a lower pin, an adapter socket, and an anchor member are used to secure the lower tip of a shaft within the hosel of a club head. Splines are provided on the adapter insert and spline grooves are provided within the adapter socket.
A golf club having an aligning and quick connect-disconnect coupling between the golf club shaft and the club head is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,098, to Pelz. This arrangement uses an angular alignment surface on the lower end of the shaft which cooperates with an angular alignment stop formed within the heel of the golf club head. A bore, provided within the end of the shaft, is engaged by a machine screw to secure the shaft within the hosel of the club.